


When the Clock Strikes

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [21]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly puts her best foot forward.





	When the Clock Strikes

**Shine** : To this day, Carly had a way of making a room focus its attention solely on her; tonight was one where he could not rip his gaze away from her smile as she worked the room.  
  
 **Balloon** : “I swear no one knows how to do their job” her complaint fell on deaf ears as she moved a buddle of silver and gold to a different corner of the room, completely unaware of his amusement as she did so.  
  
 **Toast** : While the crowd feigned well wishes for each other, she led him outside for a drink of their own; with the sparkle of moonlight flickering in her eyes, she held up her champagne flute and smiled, “To knowing who really matters and why.”  
  
 **Pleasantries** : Jason managed to smile through her words, well aware the jab at his ex-fiancé was laced within them; holding his glass for a moment, he shared her smile, “To knowing what matters, always.”  
  
 **Reminder** : “Couldn’t help yourself, could you” the question left his lips with a laugh as she shrugged her shoulders, wounded by their past; bowing his head, he made one solid vow, “You'll never lose me, Carly.”  
  
 **Confusion** : “It just seemed easier, not to worry about…everything” was her way of broaching the subject of relocation; he understood the urge to run but not now, not when they were making sense of it all over again.  
  
 **Happiness** : Jason knew better than to deny her, to tell her ‘no’ when she was trying so desperately to alleviate her pain; nodding despite his better sense, he offered a gentle smile, “Whatever you need.”  
  
 **Dance** : The crowd had disappeared, leaving them to an empty dance floor and an unspoken invitation; if there was any music at all, he could not recall it – all he knew was he got to hold her slender form within his arms as though it were the last time.  
  
 **Breathless** : By the time their lips had parted, her eyes fluttering open to meet his, Jason felt overcome with a flood of memories – each where she stared at him just as adoring as she was in that moment, each terrifying him with a promise of a relationship that he had long been denied.  
  
 **Speak** : “I don’t want you to go anywhere” a thought spoken alone with the last of his courage and honesty; a grin appeared on her rosy lips as she shook her head, “That’s all you had to say.”


End file.
